


Let's spend the night together

by Bohemianlilli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camp Chitaqua (Supernatural), Cas is amazing, Cuddles, Dean just need some love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know how this happened, M/M, The End, a bit angst, cause endverse! destiel deserve some happiness, ep 5x04, i wanted to write some fluff and then this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemianlilli/pseuds/Bohemianlilli
Summary: "What has gotten you into such a good mood tonight?" Cas can't help but ask.Dean takes a little time before answering, nuzzling his nose on Cas' hair."Well, for starters, you're not high, or having an orgy" he says matter-of-factly, "and since there are no impending missions that require my supervision i thought i could just.."-A quiet night at Camp Chitaqua-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Let's spend the night together

The night air is brisk even if it's already late june.

The two men are sitting on the cabin's porch, Castiel's legs spread over Dean's lap; the latter absentmindedly massaging his feet.

There's a comfortable silence hanging above them, and, actually, there's not much to say. They both are exausted after another long day at the camp, and it's such a rare opportunity to have the time to enjoy a moment of quiet peacefulness, when most of the time there are screams, sirens wailings and dogs barking in the distance as a constant reminder of the living hell they are in.

It's eventually Castiel who breaks the stillness, scooting closer to Dean and placing his head on Dean's shoulder. Immediately, Dean's arm finds its place around the angel's waist and, after a brief hesitation, he turn a little his head to leave a trail of soft kisses on Castiel's forehead. This has become a once-in-a-lifetime occurrency by now. Dean putting aside the mask of emotionless, firm leader, and allowing Cas to see his true self, the one he never dares to show anyone else beside the angel; the caring, passionate man, with a heart crushed under the weight of every awful thing he's been through. and Cas intend to enjoy every moment of it, until life dawn again on their fragile bubble of serenity and they are forced to leave and face another day, fight another battle.

"What has gotten you into such a good mood tonight?" Cas can't help but ask, the first words spoken in hours. 

Dean takes a little time before answering, nuzzling his nose on Cas' hair.

"Well, for starters, you're not high, or having an orgy" he says matter-of-factly, "and since there are no impending missions that require my supervision i thought i could just.." 

He stops before he can say anything else, and now Cas feels bad for asking, because he knows how that sentence ends: _I thought we could just pretend we were a normal, happy couple._

"It's alright Dean, I love spending time with you. And besides, it's not like I have 10 orgies per day! I always have time for you. 

You should join us sometimes, it's fun." 

"Ugh.. nah Cas, I think I'll leave the hippy-guru stuffs to you." 

"Oh! That's new! Mister Dean-faithful-to-my-partner-Winchester turning down an offer of sex. I can't decide if I should feel flattered or disappointed."

Dean's voice should sound annoyed, but it's actually more curious when he says "Cas, we've had sex with almost every person of this camp; our relationship can hardly be described as faithful."

"Of course it can!" Cas squeals his fake horror in a way that shouldn' be possible for his deep voice. "I thought we had established that years ago.

Is that.. is that still alright for you? I can stop if that makes you uncomfortable." 

He shots his head up, a hint of distress flash behind his eyes.

"No no no Cas!" Dean mentally kicks himself for being so fucking emotionally constipated to not even being able to finish a sentence withouth summoning Cas's anxiety. "I'm still okay with that. You're not the problem, angel.

I know I'm not the best Cas. I'm stubborn, and relentless, and I feel like I'm not giving you all the attentions you deserve. You're human now, and how am I helping you? To cope with all this shit you took on drugs, and all I do is run around the camp barking orders. 

I feel horrible and I wish things were different but that's it for now. These people needs me, and if we leave now that would mean the end. No coming back."

While he speaks, Dean unconciously thightens his arms around Castiel's figure, and his forehead drops on top of soft black curls.

"I'm afraid to lose you, Cas. As we've lost anyone else.

Maybe one day you'll wake up and you'll decide you don't want to put up with my shit anymore, and you'll go away. Or worse, one day I'll have to decide between us and the rest of the world, and i will have no choice. 

Who am I to decide who gets to live and who gets to die? If I give myself this power, I will be by no mean any different from the monsters i've hunted for all my life. "

Castiel is frozen in stunned silence. Dean has denied himself the possibility to express his emotions for such a long time, now it's all comin back ten thousands times worse, like a flood crushing every wall on its way. 

Slowly, as if trying not to startle him, he raise his hands, placing one on the big handprind he left there so man years ago, and the other on his chest, pushing himself up just enough to watch the man in the eyes. 

"Dean.. Dean, look at me." he says firmly. If Dean's thoughts are going that way, there is no time for softness. "Do you actually think I'm being held here against my will? I know I could go wherever I want, i just have to ask. I'm staying here because you're my family, and I love you. 

Yeah, I know times are hard, and life could certainly be better, but we're fighting for that very same life. If not for ours, for that of whom who will come after us. And beside, were you ever able to make me do something I didn't want to do?" 

"No" Dean's answer is immediate. "You're a stubborn pouty child" And for Cas's goodness, there's a hint of a smile behind the man's words.

"That's right! You better not forget that." He point his index finger in the middle of Dean's chest to emphasize his statement, and then he lowers his head again to resume their previous position.

All is quiet for some minutes, but Cas can still sense the tensness in Dean's shoulders, and the shuddered breaths he takes, as if opening his mouth to say something, but thinking against it the very same moment.

"I've got a lead on the Colt"

That's it then, what triggered Dean's behaviour tonight.

"A good lead?"

"I can't imagine how she could have lied to me when she told me."

"Well then. Let's go find it and kill the bastard.

Tomorrow first thing we 'll settle everthing, but now, please Dean, don't think about it anymore.

We are all here to fight our battles, some we will win and some we will lose. We have changed so much since the beginning, but we can't live in the reminescences of the past. This is our life now, and we have to take what is given to us, so let's at least enjoy it. 

And when our last day will come, Dean, I will follow you without hesitation, because I know it will be the best thing to do, don't doubt it for a second. Capisce?"

"Oh Cas.." It's the only thing Dean chokes out "You're right. I'm sorry I ruined our evening."

"Don't mention it baby, it's alright. And who says the night is over? We still have till dawn to make this night worth something, don't we?" His sly voice matching with his hands, suggestively wandering below Dean's shirt. "Unless you want to sleep here on the floor?"

"Alright! Alright! I got it angel! If I fall asleep here not even one of your japanese massages will make me walk tomorrow."

With a jump he makes them both stand, and a smirk is now painted on his face.

And what a sight. 

It's been ages since Cas has last seen it. 

With the minimum effort and renewed boldness, he lifts Castiel up bridal-style, and, quoting that old Rolling Stones' song, he sing softly into the angel's ear " _let's spend the night together now_ "

It's only when they are both in bed that Castiel hugs him and says "Oh, baby, I'm not going anywhere till the end."

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, hope you liked it!  
> I hope I didn't make them too OOC, I just wanted to write someting nice cause enderse! Destiel deserves more happiness.   
> I'm sorry for every grammar mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker, for the typing mistakes, my computer is broken, and it's a nightmare writing on that keyboard.  
> Write a comment if you have anything to say, or come find me on Tumblr, I'm 221blilli


End file.
